


A Tree Grows in the Desert

by mtpromise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Academic Decathlon AU, Alternate Universe - High School, For the most part, Los Angeles, M/M, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, San Fernando Valley, They are just teenage boys, dumb teenager shit, my own bildungsroman, some metaphors I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtpromise/pseuds/mtpromise
Summary: Donghyuck is just a teenager. He knows pretty damn well that he doesn't have his life figured out yet. What he doesn't know is if Lucas is the problem or the solution. He'll figure it all out eventually, right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Hopefully I don't embarrass myself on this platform, where there are so many talented authors I respect!
> 
> If you do enjoy this story, I hope you will be patient with me, because I can't promise that I will update frequently! However, I do hope that I continue to find motivation to write, because I have so many ideas that fit NCT so well. (I really love those boys!)
> 
> I love talking to others, so please come talk to me, if you so please, at @ newcutietech on twitter or curiouscat! (I would link the stuff but I'm really bad with technology and I don't know how to.) 
> 
> Before I begin, I do want to mention that there will be mentions of homophobia in this work, but as of right now it is only mentioned. I will add a tag if I decide later that it will play a bigger role in the work. There will also be slightly inappropriate/insensitive comments because the boys are teenagers and teenagers are stupid and raunchy and often find stuff like that funny. Please understand that they do not mean to cause any harm! Feel free to comment or message me if you find something too offensive.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy! <3

Donghyuck wakes up in a cold sweat, still lurching from the falling sensation in his nightmare. He can never remember his dreams. Even worse, he can never fall back asleep. His mind feels the dream too viscerally; his body thrums with adrenaline, alert. But Donghyuck can accept the fact he woke up hours early, on the first day of junior year, no less, just because he can watch the sunrise. 

He throws on sweats and sneakers and grabs a water bottle before hopping into his truck. The strip is empty, desolate, as Donghyuck sails down it. Only a few solitary cars are out this early, headlights twin beacons in the night as they zoom by.

The lit overhang of the gas station is harsh against the night, and Donghyuck’s eyes fail to adjust to the brightness. As he fills his tank he looks out across the intersection. It’s eerily tranquil, and Donghyuck has to remind himself that the earth didn’t come with stoplights, that these weren’t natural landmarks. He shudders.

After leaving the gas station, he heads to the trails. Though LA’s San Fernando Valley is all concrete, it’s bordered by mountains that allow for picturesque hikes. Donghyuck doesn’t have to drive for more than 30 traffic-less minutes before he reaches Victory Trailhead. Technically, they don’t open the gates until after sunrise, but Donghyuck’s been hopping these fences since he was little.

It’s only about a half mile hike, and even if the incline is tough, the view is easily worth it. If he faces one way, the entire valley is laid out underneath him. From above, streetlights, stoplights, and headlights glitter like precious jewels against the black velvet streets. The moon hangs low in the sky, opalescent. It’s beautiful, and Donghyuck allows himself to admire the view for a few minutes before he turns around to watch the real spectacle. 

On the other side of the peak, the rest of the trailhead is laid out beneath him, filled with the sounds of the night. Crickets, cicadas. A morning dove. It’s dark, but Donghyuck can still make out the slopes of the hills and the figures of the trees. He trains his eyes on the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise.

The night is black, and Donghyuck stares at the same point for so long he doesn’t realize the sky getting lighter gradually, charcoal to a silvery gray, until suddenly the first ray of white sunlight breaks over the mountains and reaches him.

The sun sets the trailhead alight. The grain below ripples in golden waves, the clouds burst into a multitude of colors. Fiery, intense reds and oranges and purples, but soft pinks and blues and all shades of yellow, too. And it’s all natural, a part of life, the promise of a new day.

Donghyuck could stay and watch the sun forever, even if it burns. But the reality is that he still has to go to school, and he can’t stay forever, regardless of how fascinating the view is. He checks his watch.

It’s still early; he still has time. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the nature, the life, the energy around him. He feels himself waking up.


	2. The First Day Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before I begin this chapter, I want to explain how academic decathlon (affectionately coined "deca" in LA) works!
> 
> Basically, on a school's deca team there are nine members organized into three teams of three based on GPA. There's Honors Team, or A Team, with kids of an unweighted GPA between 4.0 and 3.75; Scholastic Team, or B Team, with kids of an unweighted GPA between 3.75 and 3.0; and Varsity Team, or C Team, kids with an unweighted GPA below a 3.0. Each kid has to participate in all 10 events, and it's their overall individual total score that goes into a team score. However, only 6 kids will count, 2 from each team, and are added together to produce a teams final score. So, technically, you could have a team with under nine members as long as you have at least two members in A, B, and C. But that's what makes deca so exciting; you have to find people for C team that are incredibly smart and motivated, but have lower grades, which seemingly doesn't line up.
> 
> The ten events are divided into objective and subjective tests, the objective tests being multiple choice tests on art, economics, literaure, math, music, science, and social science. The subjective events are speech, interview, and essay. Each event is worth 1,000 points, so a student could have a max score of 10,000 and a team could have a max score of 60,000. For the objective events, students study packets called guides containing information centering around the theme. I'll be using the 2018 theme of Africa!
> 
> There's also a thing called super quiz but I'm ignoring it for now.
> 
> Sorry for all the nerd talk, back to the story!

“Dad, I’m home!” 

Donghyuck sing-songs, throwing his arms wide after he slams the door to Johnny’s classroom open. Johnny doesn’t pause his typing and barely glances over his shoulder at Donghyuck as he waltzes in. He shakes his head. “Is it too late to make you call me Mr. Seo?” 

“Yep,” he pops the ‘p’ sound, “Sorry Dad. You were pretty much responsible for me for a year. You’re my dad now. Look, it’s science, I don’t make the rules here.”

Johnny snorts, but still swivels away from his computer to greet Donghyuck with a warm smile. “I missed you too, Duckie. It was weird not seeing your face everyday. How was your summer?”

“Aww, you missed me? How sweet!” Donghyuck teases, smiling at the nickname. “It was fine. I didn’t really do anything other than work on some music, so I’m actually kind of glad to be back at school and doing stuff. I missed your room,” Donghyuck says as he takes a seat by Johnny and looks around the classroom. “But I did find this at Home Goods while I was on break. It’s a thank-you gift for being the best coach last year. Don’t tell that to Coach Kim, though. He’ll throw a fit.” Donghyuck procures a #1 Dad mug from his backpack and gets down on one knee to ceremoniously hand it to Johnny.

“Thanks, Donghyuck. I won’t tell,” Johnny laughs at the dramatics and smiles fondly at the mug. “So, why are you here so bright and early this fine morning?”

“What, can’t a guy just want to visit his favorite teacher before the first day of school starts?”

Johnny shoots him a look, but there’s no malice in his voice. “Any other day you walk in halfway through second period. Look, I see through this game. You’re here early, you bring me gifts. You want something from me,” he suggests, a triumphant glint in his eyes.

Donghyuck puts his hands up. “You caught me,” he smiles, playful. “I wanted to ask about where we are in the process of building this year’s team, and if I can please please please help!” He puts on his most megawatt grin and bats his eyelashes.

“Laying it on thick today, aren’t we? Well, truthfully, I don’t know where we are.” Johnny frowns, letting out a discontent hum. He turns back to his computer and begins to type again. “We only have you, Mark, and Renjun lined up from last year, so we need around 6 more people, mostly in C team, which is going to be hard to find. If you want to help, maybe ask around and see if you can find someone that could be a C teamer? You can also talk to Principal Moon and get permission make some announcements over the PA for an informational meeting we have Friday at lunch. Right now I’m sending out an email to teachers asking them to talk about deca with their students to encourage people to come try out.” He glances over the email before clicking send and looks back to Donghyuck, strangely solemn.

“I’m really glad you’re excited for this year, Hyuck. I was worried you wouldn’t want to go again after some of the drama from last year, but I’m glad to see the fight in you and I’m really happy I’ll get another year with you.” It’s heartfelt. Donghyuck loves it, but if Johnny keeps going he’ll cry and he can’t have that on the first day of school _again_.

He tries to diffuse the moment. “Me too, Dad.” Donghyuck states, purposefully stressing the ‘Dad’ to provoke Johnny. “I’m just rea—”

“—Are you seriously going to call me Dad all year?”

“Yes, duh, where was I? Before I was so rudely interrupted by my own father…” Donghyuck clucks in disapproval while Johnny shoots Donghyuck another look, but they both struggle to hide their smiles and burst into laughter a second later. Donghyuck knows Johnny really doesn’t mind being called Dad, he’d already been calling him that for the better half of a year.

“But in all seriousness, I’m glad, too. This is another chance for me to prove myself and grow as a person. Thank you for giving me another chance.” He feels his eyes getting wet despite his attempts to lighten the mood.

Johnny leans in for a hug, and Donghyuck smiles into his chest. “Oh, Duckie, I’ll always give you another chance. You’re a really good kid. So kind. But get your butt moving and go talk to Moon unless you want me to ground you,” Johnny laughs as he pulls away and pats Donghyuck on the back. Donghyuck splutters in indignation.

“Grounding me? You’re a horrible father! I want to declare independence.” Donghyuck crosses his arms and scrunches his face up, haughtily sticking his nose in the air.

They both smile when Donghyuck cracks an eye open to peek at Johnny. “Bye, Hyuck. See you sixth period.”

“Bye, Dad.” He bounces out of Johnny’s class. It’s going to be a good school year.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

The first day of school hasn’t even started yet and Taeil Moon still looks like he wants to slam his head against the desk.

“Okay, I understand, Ms. Park. Yes, I heard you, but it’s physically impossible for me to seal off the entire school from outside air.” 

Donghyuck decides this is as good of a time as any to ask Mr. Moon about the announcements. Another minute and the desk was going to have a forehead-shaped dent in it.

He knocks on the door frame. “Hi Mr. Moon, are you busy right now?”

Mr. Moon eyes Donghyuck in the doorway. “Sorry, Ms. Park, I’ll have to call you back.” He hastily clicks off the line and immediately drops his head into his hands. “Hi Donghyuck, nice to see you again, I never want to talk to another parent in my entire life.”

“Nice to see you again too, Mr. Moon. I was just wondering if I could make some PA announcements about an academic decathlon informational meeting this week?”

“Sure thing, Donghyuck. You’ll make the school proud this year right?” Mr. Moon’s fingers move to push his hair back as he flashes Donghyuck a tired smile.

“Oh please, Mr. Moon, we’re going to win this year. JYP and YG won’t know what hit them. Besides,” Donghyuck drawls as he pretends to check his nails disinterestedly, “We know you only want us to win because the school gets money when you can brag about us.”

Mr. Moon lets out a reluctant sigh. “Maybe.”

Donghyuck laughs, even if he should feel a little insulted. God, he just loves Mr. Moon. Poor guy has so much on his plate dealing with entitled San Fernando Valley parents, but he barely knows what he’s doing. “Okay then, thanks for the announcements. You’ll visit us again this year right?”

Mr. Moon slowly straightens out his posture and adjusts his tie as he prepares to call someone back; the mournful, defeated look on his face makes it look like he’s at a funeral, the deceased probably being his dignity. “You and I both know I avoid principal responsibilities by talking to the team. You’ll be seeing me at least once a week.” 

“Like therapy! You got it. See you soon, Mr. Moon.” 

Donghyuck slips out from under the doorway, only to hear Taeil calling after him, “Wait! Donghyuck! Please don’t tell people I hate my job!”

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Donghyuck catches Yeri Kim in the hallway, also on the way to make an announcement.

“Yeri! Walk with me to the office. How was your summer?”

“Great! I told you about that internship in Sacramento, right? It was so cool, I met the governor. How was your summer?”

“Fine, I just played a few shows. I wish you could’ve gone to one, but I guess you were too busy living it up in Sac as the future president of the United States…” Donghyuck rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and sighs.

She glares at him. “Shut up, I wish. You’re making an announcement too?” Yeri asks. If Donghyuck swung for girls, Yeri would be up there on his list. She’s very pretty, with open, welcoming features, and she’s incredibly intelligent. But Donghyuck definitely isn’t into girls. Probably the result of being on the receiving end of so many of her glares.

“Yeah. Gotta get the deca team up and running, you know? You sure you don’t want to join?” He smiles another megawatt grin.

“Donghyuck, you know I would, I’m just swamped with student body president duties and college apps.” Yeri humors him by looking genuinely apologetic.

“It’s fine, no pressure,” he smiles. Donghyuck feels guilty for being kind of relieved. Yeri was the kind of girl that kept a color-coded bullet journal that mapped out every day of her entire life, including her future campaign for office. Even though he considered Yeri a friend, he didn’t want to spend 8 months of deca locked in a room with that much neuroticism. He could only take Yeri in 15-minute doses.

They make it to the main office, where Yeri excuses herself to rehearse her welcoming announcement as the new president. Donghyuck just mills around, waiting for school to start, mindlessly scrolling through twitter as he tries to think of the perfect announcement. The school bell rings. Yeri turns on the mic and leads the pledge of allegiance, which everyone else in the room ignores, and then proceeds to recite the speech. It was written in a page of her journal. Of course.

Soon it’s Donghyuck’s turn at the microphone. “Are you the Sahara Desert? Because you’re hot as he...” Donghyuck’s voice trails off as the nearest secretary gives him a pointed look, “...ck.” 

But because it’s Donghyuck, he’s going to push the boundaries anyway. Screw the secretary. “...And you make me _thirsty_. Speaking of the Sahara, this year’s academic decathlon theme is Africa! If you are interested in joining SM High’s deca team, or want to learn more about what deca is, come down to Mr. Seo’s room, D127, at lunch this Friday. Go Shooters!” His laugh echoes fuzzily over the intercom as he walks away from the the secretary’s appalled face, a smug little bounce in his step. 

Yeri waits for him by the door. “I still can’t believe our mascot is the SM Shooters, of all things. It’s, like, probably the least PC mascot out there, and it’s probably going to fuck us over with all the actual shootings these days,” she whines, feet stomping just a little. She’s somehow so mature and so valley all at once. “Never Again movement, people!”

“I know, it’s hilarious,” Donghyuck retorts. “I think my senior prank next year is going to be yelling ‘Shooters!’ in the main hall and counting how many people duck.”

“Donghyuck!” She looks scandalized, but she’s laughing with him anyway.

“You know I would never. I know it might seem surprising, but even I, Donghyuck Lee, have limits.”

“Really? Never would’ve guessed.”

The morning announcements continue to drone on as they walk down the main hallway. “Look, why don’t you make your first act as president changing the mascot? Between you and I, we could make it happen. Mr. Moon loves me, you’re student body president, and between the two of us we know the entire student population. We totally could, you know?”

She hums. “That’s not a bad idea. I’ll try to find Mr. Moon during lunch sometime this week.” She pulls out her journal, undoubtedly to schedule this meeting. (Donghyuck rolls his eyes.) 

They stop by the staircase. “I think this is where I leave you. I’m headed to the bungalows. I have Nakamoto next,” Donghyuck says.

“I forgot you’re in Calc as a junior! I have him for Calc 5th period. I’m excited, I’ve heard he’s chill. But yeah,” she says, slowly making her way up the staircase, “I’ll see you around! Wish me luck in AP Lit!”

“Luck!” Donghyuck calls after her as he exits the main building. Mr. Nakamoto, calculus teacher and football coach, must not have made an attempt to calm the class down yet, because it’s still chaotic once Donghyuck arrives, thrumming with first-day-back buzz. The energy is unsettling, but Donghyuck catches sight of Jeno and Jaemin sitting at a desk in the back corner like they said they would, and releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Nothing like the sweet smell of testosterone to wake me up in the morning,” Donghyuck grumbles as he shoots a dirty look to the other back corner of the class, where Yuta leans back in his chair, surrounded by a crowd of football players. Donghyuck takes a seat from the desk in front of Jaemin and Jeno, backpack dumped unceremoniously on the floor. “But at least we have this class together.”

“Shut up, Hyuck. You like men.” Jaemin never takes Donghyuck’s shit, but it’s probably what makes him one of Donghyuck’s best friends. 

“Yeah, okay, but I have higher standards than the football team.”

Jaemin arches a single eyebrow at him, mouth a perfectly straight line. “Really?” 

Donghyuck turns to Jeno, the final member of their BFF trio, throwing him a hopeful glance.

“Sorry, man. Kinda agree with Jaemin on this one. Some of the members of the football team are really fine.” Like Yeri, Jeno at least has the decency to look apologetic.

“Lucas?” Jaemin turns to Jeno. He nods, and both conspiratorially glance over to the group of football players, who are still engaged in rowdy conversation with Mr. Nakamoto. Lucas sticks out like a sore thumb, a mop of blond hair towering over the other athletes. “Yeah, Donghyuck, I’m glad we’re in this class with you and all, but I think Jeno is happier about Lucas being in this class. Eye candy, and all that.” Jeno nods sheepishly, but still has a cheeky grin.

“Sure, guys, but he’s the perfect manifestation of frat boy culture.”

“Hyuck,” Jaemin starts, tone serious, “I think you’re projecting.”

Donghyuck sighs, deliberating. His says next words resignedly, like a mantra. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s unfair of me to make assumptions about him, I don’t actually know him.” He looks to his friends in earnest. “I am trying to be a better person this year, promise. It’s just really fucking hard though.”

They all laugh at that.

“Okay, but, serious talk now. I know we discussed this last week, but are you guys going to try out for deca? I mean it’s fine if you can’t.” Donghyuck is lying. It’s not fine. He really really really wants them to be on the team.

Jaemin speaks up first, looking at the anticipation on Donghyuck’s face. “I talked to my mom about it. She said that it’s fine ‘cause deca’ll look good on my college apps, it’ll make up for my shitty grades or whatever if I get on the team. But only if I can keep doing track. Otherwise my mom says no.”

Donghyuck breaks out into a huge, infectious grin. “Wait, seriously? We’ll make it work, I promise. Oh my God, this is going to be a great year! Jeno?”

Jeno grins too, all eye-smile. “My parents said yeah. But I think only because it means I won’t get to fuck around on my drums for 6 hours when I get home. They actually enjoy peace and quiet, who knew?” They all laugh again. “One catch, though. My cousin’s nephew or something is a freshman this year, his name is Jisung Park? He has to try out, too. He doesn’t have to get on, but he has to come with me and try out and whatever.”

“That’s fine! I can’t believe it, the trio takes deca!”

Jaemin stops him with a single look. “You better make sure we get on before you go spewing shit like that.”

“Oh please, Johnny—”

“—Mr. Seo—”

“—Shut up Jeno. My dad, Johnny, loves you guys; he loved you in English last year. He’ll definitely put you on.” 

“It’s not Seo I’m worried about, it’s Kim. That guy is fucking scary,” Jaemin says, eyes wary.

“Yeah, he gives me the heebie-jeebies.”

“God, Jeno, who are you, Scooby Doo? He’s a teacher, not a fucking swamp monster,” Donghyuck scoffs.

“Damn, please stop clowning me. I thought we were friends,” Jeno whines.

Jaemin snickers behind his hand. “Zoinks.”

“Look, guys, I know Coach Kim seems scary, but he’s actually really nice. I think you guys have a really good chance of getting on the team if you try out. Trust me.”

Jeno and Jaemin look at each other, both faces indifferent. Jaemin answers for the both of them when he carelessly shrugs, breaking into a grin that reveals they had decided to try out a long time ago. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Donghyuck whoops. “We’ll do deca together! Dream team!”

Pumping his fists in the air earns him a few curious looks from his classmates, including the football team, signalling to Yuta that it’s probably time to start the class. He claps his hands together as he stands, quieting the class down. Lucas looks over at Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin one last time before taking a seat and turning to face the front. Donghyuck crosses his fingers and silently prays Yeri heard right in that Nakamoto really is chill.

“What’s up math nerds, welcome to AP Calc BC. I’m Mr. Nakamoto, but you can call me Coach, I really don’t give a shit…”

Donghyuck breathes a sigh of relief.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Johnny gets déjà vu, probably because once 6th period rolls around Donghyuck flings his classroom door open again, shouting.

“Dad, It’s deca time!”

Johnny looks exasperated, but that’s not new. “Donghyuck, it’s my first day back. Chill, please. For my sanity.” He makes a show of rubbing at his temples.

Donghyuck walks in to the class. “Damn, what happened to you? You were happy to see me this morning.”

“A class of 45 freshman happened to me. It’s not you; it’s just that I feel like that class prematurely aged me fifteen years and it’s only the first day.” Johnny looks two steps to the left of panicking. “I’m going to die before they can even release the 5 week report cards,” he states, staring at a spot on the floor and shrugging, accepting his fate. His gaze is blank.

Donghyuck just claps him on the shoulder, a sign of solidarity, and then moves to take the seat next to Renjun, who hasn’t even looked up from his book throughout this entire exchange.

“Renjunnie! My Jun-bug, I missed you this summer, how was France?” Donghyuck dumps his bag on the floor.

He doesn’t look up. “Good.” That was all Donghyuck was going to get from him. It didn’t really bother Donghyuck, who could talk enough for the both of them anyway.

Though Donghyuck was outgoing and talkative where Renjun was quiet, they found common ground in being the only sophomores on the deca team last year. Whenever one of the seniors said something hurtful, Donghyuck could always count on Renjun to give him a quick, comforting pat on the back, and in return, whenever Renjun did want to talk, Donghyuck would always shut up for once and listen. It was enough.

However, despite spending a year on the same team as Renjun, getting to know him beyond the stoic exterior and seeing his kind heart, even forming a true bond of friendship, Renjun is still arguably the scariest person Donghyuck has ever met.

Renjun always has a book in front of him, or a guide, or even his phone. He’ll read in a corner of a classroom unassumingly. No one ever approaches him. But he is so observant; despite never even flitting his eyes away from his page, he’ll hear every word uttered in the room, and he’ll know exactly what the situation is, every single nuance. His face would stay neutral and never betray that he was listening. Donghyuck knows he scares off half the school because he is loud, brash, and unforgiving, but he still looks up to Renjun’s still, silent power. Renjun has the ability to intimidate even the biggest figures on campus with just a single look, a single raised eyebrow that reveals he knows everything. He is the most intelligent, most observant, most calculating person in the room at any time.

If Donghyuck scares half the school, Renjun scares the entire San Fernando Valley. Donghyuck wants to be Renjun when he grows up. 

Renjun flips the page in his book. It’s _Hamlet_. Again.

Mark announces his presence with a groan as he walks in and takes the seat opposite from Donghyuck. He immediately folds his arms on the desk and burrows his face into them.

“Who pissed in your cereal?”

“Shut it, Donghyuck. It’s the first day of school, I’m allowed to be irritated.” His voice comes out muffled from under his arms.

“Okay, that might work on someone else, but I personally witnessed you squeal over getting a new school planner last week. Spill,” Donghyuck commands as Renjun flips another page. Mark glares at him as if his masculinity wasn’t already tarnished.

Mark removes his head from its arm nest, his hair in complete disarray. “I just realized that everyone in my life is a fucking liar.”

“Woah, okay, hold your horses, man.”

Mark sighs. “It’s just that everyone said senior year would be chill! But that’s obviously not true because I still have 3 APs and college apps and prom and ugh.” His head lands back in his arms.

“Prom isn’t for another, like, 8 months though? You can chill, dude.”

“You don’t understand, I’m going to have to _ask_ someone.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda how prom works.”

It’s muffled, but Donghyuck can still hear Mark huff into the desk, embarrassed. “You’ve seen me talk to people.”

“Oh yeah. I have first hand experience of that,” Donghyuck cackles. “Look, if you’re really that stressed, just ask Yeri or something. She’s really smart and pretty and here’s the real kicker,” he pauses for dramatic effect, holding up his hands and dropping his voice down to a whisper, “ _she’d probably say yes_.”

Mark flips him off.

Renjun finally glances up from his book to look at Donghyuck. His face is still blank, but his eyes hold something Donghyuck wants to avoid but knows he’ll end up facing later anyway. Maybe concern? Sympathy? Renjun turns back to _Hamlet_ as quickly as he looked up and Donghyuck tries to dismiss it. He looks back to Mark, who’s still flipping him the bird.

“I’m being serious! All jokes aside, she’d say yes. You guys could have a whole valedictorian-slash-student-body-prez-power-couple-thing going on, it’d be cool.”

“Thanks, man.” Mark looks slightly relieved, at least calm enough to unbury his head and lean back in his seat a little. The bell goes off, signalling the start of the final period.

“Sure. But this reminds me! Yeri said she heard someone call Nakamoto chill, and I guess his personality seemed chill in class today, but what is his class like? You had him for calc last year, right? Does he assign a lot of work?”

Mark shrugs. “He assigns, like, an appropriate amount, I guess? Like it’s just enough to make sure you get the concept. Not rigorous, or anything. Yeah, he’s overall pretty cool.”

“Wait, Mark likes him? Sorry, give me a minute I have to go change my classes...” Donghyuck raises his butt out of the seat like he’s about to leave. Renjun doesn’t look up, but he moves his bag out of the way to aid Donghyuck’s exit.

“You say that now, but I know you’re going to be asking for my notes in less than two weeks.” Mark looks smug.

“Touché.” Donghyuck falls back into the chair.

“Lee Donghyuck!” A shrill voice shouts, anger apparent. Suddenly Donghyuck feels the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

The scariest thing about Renjun is that because he knows everything, he knows when someone gets what’s coming to them. And when someone gets what’s coming to them, it’s like Renjun gets possessed. Gone is the caring heart Donghyuck knows exists. His typical calm, stony face opens up, and a twisted smile blooms alongside wide, deranged eyes. The look he gives people when they deserve the retribution they’re about to face is the equivalent of a medieval axe executioner grabbing someone by the neck and smiling as they say, “You’re next.”

So when he hears Coach Kim stomping down the hall leading to Johnny’s classroom, Renjun turns to Donghyuck with a malevolent glint in his eyes, all previous concern forgotten. Donghyuck gulps as he squeezes his eyes closed and prays for the ground to open him up and swallow him whole. Knowing the look on Renjun’s face and the notorious angry tone of Coach Kim’s voice, he predicts no matter how the encounter plays out he’ll end up six feet deep in the earth anyway.

Donghyuck doesn’t know what he’s being sentenced for, but he resigns himself to his doom and braces himself for Coach Doyoung Kim’s wrath as he stalks into the classroom. He wishes he could take back what he said earlier about Coach Kim being nice and just warn Jeno and Jaemin to run for the hills instead.

Renjun has the audacity to smirk. “Sadist,” Donghyuck says under his breath. 

Renjun turns back to his book, but a ghost of a smile still remains. Donghyuck knows he’s going to enjoy listening to Coach Kim chew him out.

“Lee Donghyuck! Did you really think it was necessary to broadcast to the entire school that you were thirsty?” Doyoung tries to keep his voice down because classes are in session, but his words still sound suspiciously like full-on screaming. It’s enough for Johnny to snap out of his defeated reverie.

Donghyuck opens his mouth to say something, but is beaten to the punch by Mark.

“Oh yeah, man, that announcement was so fucking funny,” Mark says, giggling. His laugh slowly fades once he sees the daggers Coach Kim is sending his way.

“Lee Minhyung…” It’s hissed through gritted teeth.

“My name’s Mark,” he whines. He sinks lower in his seat, sulking. Coach Kim turns back to face Donghyuck and continues his lecturing, but at least this time he’s not yelling.

“Donghyuck, it’s okay if we use that language with each other because we are really close. It is absolutely inappropriate to use that language outside of this classroom. Imagine how poorly this reflects on us as coaches, too. It makes us look really bad if our students get away with that language.” It’s clear that he is straining to keep his voice measured, biting his anger back.

Donghyuck lets his head fall back and hit the desk behind him with a resounding thud. He releases a low groan. “But Coach…”

“Don’t ‘But, Coach’ me. You know that what you did was bad judgment.”

Donghyuck sighs. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that in front of the entire school. I promise, if you let me do the rest of the announcements they won’t be nearly as inappropriate.”

Coach Kim is smarter than Donghyuck gives him credit for, and catches the problem with the request. He levels him with a glare.

Donghyuck sighs again, this time exasperated. “Fine, the announcements won’t be inappropriate at all. Happy?”

Coach Kim has a self-satisfied smile. “Oh yeah. Now come here and give me a hug, I fucking missed you this summer.” His smile goes from smug to sincere.

“The hypocrisy,” Donghyuck frowns, but he still drags himself out of his chair to be smothered by Doyoung. Johnny claps his hands together to grab everybody’s attention. “Alright, now that the gang’s all here, let’s talk about this year’s team!”

From his place squished against Coach Kim’s chest, Donghyuck grumbles, “Really, you choose now to step in? You couldn’t have saved me before?” His complaints are overlooked as Coach Kim releases him. Donghyuck sends Coach Kim one last apologetic smile; Coach Kim winks and waves his hand, indicating that he doesn’t really care all too much. He just likes drama They settle in their seats to watch Johnny by the whiteboard.

Johnny writes a big A, B, and C on the board, and then draws three horizontal lines under each letter. Then, in obnoxious bubble letters, he writes “AFRICA” above it.

“Wait, this year’s theme is Africa?” Mark asks, surprise evident. Donghyuck’s sure he looks equally as shocked.

Renjun closes his copy of _Hamlet_ and looks up.

Johnny looks sympathetic. “Yeah, I think they are trying to send a message of equality. You know how the guide is though. It’s written so poorly, you’ll be surprised.”

“Accidental racism?” Donghyuck asks.

Johnny gives them a tight-lipped, uncomfortable smile when he nods. “It’s subtle, they probably weren’t even aware. Between us, the ignorance is fucking pathetic, considering this is supposed to be an academic competition. But we’re going to read it anyway. We’re going to win this year!” He fist bumps his fellow coach. Donghyuck and Mark cheer, Renjun smiles.

“So back to the team…” Doyoung prompts.

“Right!” Johnny looks so excited. He writes Mark and Renjun’s names on the first two lines under the “A,” and then Donghyuck’s name on the first line under the “B.”

Doyoung starts, “So, obviously, we have you three from last year. Johnny and I are both really excited you all want to do it again. We’re really grateful, honestly.” Like Johnny was earlier, his tone is so sincere and Donghyuck knows the words were directed to him a little more than everyone else. He melts a little bit.

Johnny continues, “Yeah, so we have two A teamers and a B teamer. I’m really confident in you two, and you’re returners, so I’m not all that concerned about finding another A teamer. What we need is at least one more B teamer, really two, ‘cause they won’t be returners. We also need 3 C teamers for that reason, too. It’s just better having that backup, we’d more more comfortable going into the competition. Hyuckie, why’re you smiling like that?” His voice sounds wary as he asks the question.

Donghyuck realizes he had been smiling, albeit a little evilly, as Johnny was talking. He really couldn’t hold his excitement in.

“Oh, it’s just that I have some really great news.” 

Johnny looks even more concerned. Doyoung looks suspicious, but he gestures for Donghyuck to continue.

“Well, I calculated his deca GPA while we were sitting around in calc, excluding the non-academic classes and everything...Guess who’s GPA is a 2.98?” He knows his smile is smug.

Doyoung is hanging onto his every word, and even Renjun looks curious.

“Jaemin.” 

They lose their shit.

“Are you telling me that Jaemin, like, 1500-on-the-SAT-without-trying Jaemin, has a _2.98_ GPA?” Doyoung screeches, half out of his seat.

“You know he got a 5 on the AP Bio Exam and he didn’t even take Bio?” Mark adds, mouth hanging open in awe.

“Donghyuck, you’re shitting me. Jaemin would be a C teamer?”

“Yeah. He just doesn’t care about school or grades, cares more about track.” 

Doyoung looks like he’s about to pass out. The old man has to put a hand on his desk to slowly lower himself back into his seat. “A C teamer? Holy shit.”

“Okay, we’ll have to check the GPA one more time, because .02 away from the cutoff makes me a little nervous, but if he really is C team we’re golden. That kid is so good with words, he’ll kill subjectives! And Literature, fuck! Okay…” Johnny is radiating enthusiasm. He hurriedly scribbles Jaemin on the first line under the “C.”

“And remember my other friend, Jeno? He’s a B teamer. He has a 3.47, I think.”

“His smile…” Doyoung’s face is absolutely wistful. “He’s the nicest kid we’ll ever get. Put him up, Johnny.” It’s clearly a command, not a request.

Johnny dutifully turns to the board and writes Jeno’s name under Donghyuck’s. “Don’t have to tell me twice, that kid could probably charm the pants off of any judge with a single smile.”

Johnny and Doyoung turn to look at each other, eerily in sync, and sigh in unison, “Jeno.”

“Okay, not to ruin your moment or anything,” Donghyuck cautiously begins, warily eyeing the coaches’ matching mushy faces, “But do we know any other people interested in trying out? ‘Cause those two are all I’ve got.”

No one speaks up, so Johnny takes a step back to contemplate the board. Mark adds, “You know, aside from Renjun, the team is looking really Korean.”

Doyoung and Donghyuck try valiantly not to laugh at the guys sporting the whitest names ever, but they end up snickering anyway. “Sure, whatever you say,” Donghyuck mumbles.

Johnny, picking up on the snide comment, is obliged to back Mark up. “Hey! Stop it! We _are_ Korean!” Johnny whines, petulant.

“Okay, Jonathan.” Doyoung hasn’t stopped laughing.

Donghyuck bursts into a whole new raucous peal of laughter, slapping the desk in front of him. “Oh yeah! What was it? ‘My name’s Mark, you guys!’” He slumps in his seat, imitating Mark’s earlier outburst. Mark flips him off again.

In the disorderly atmosphere of the classroom, Renjun’s copy of _Hamlet_ is long forgotten. He rests his chin on his hand and flashes a taunting smile, looking Mark dead in the eye. “I think even I know more Korean than the two of them combined.”

Mark opens his mouth to protest, but ultimately comes up with nothing to defend himself, knowing it’s probably true. He sits back, defeated. Johnny lays a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Renjun just looks smug.

Doyoung claps his hands together, calling everyone to order. “Okay! Enough of this. Johnny and I are going to look for members, calculate some GPAs. You three, in the meantime,” he says, looking at the decathletes while Johnny heads to the backroom of his class, “are going to start with the SoSci guide. I want you to compare it to last year in terms of difficulty, and from there see how much of the other guides are based off SoSci. Got it?”

“Yes, Coach!” Donghyuck replies diligently. He’s genuinely excited to begin.

Johnny returns with a pack of paper in tow, and Donghyuck reaches out his hands in a grabby motion. Johnny drops the guide on the desk he and Renjun share, and Mark moves to stand behind them as they flip the guide open to the first page and begin to read.

“Ooh, look at this tree picture in here! It looks like Mark’s 10th grade perm!”

“Watch it, fucker.” Mark shoves him out of the chair. Renjun rolls his eyes and keeps reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ newcutietech on twt & cc!! come yell at me!!


	3. Life After School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh fair warning this chapter is a lil bit angsty! I just had to add it in as a bit of ⁓⋆exposition⋆⁓ 
> 
> And if you are upset with the lack of Lucas, let me just tell you that Lucas is literally all over the next chapter, so just wait a bit please!
> 
> One last note: for the sake of world building, I set it up so that all 99 liners are seniors in high school, 00 liners are juniors, and so on. Everyone older is classified somewhere under the term “adult” and is in college or working. I know school doesn’t normally work like that but this was the set up easiest for my singular remaining brain cell so...it is what it is. 
> 
> On with the story!! Sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors, I can’t read <3

Southern California is always sweltering in August, but it’s particularly brutal in the Valley. The mountains trap the warmth in while blocking out the ocean breeze, and the masses of concrete absorb and magnify the oppressive heat. Walking outside feels like getting punched in the chest by a fist of liquid fire. That’s why Renjun and Donghyuck weave in and out of the swarms of exiting students to get to the car quicker at the end of the day.

Donghyuck cheers when he finally spies his truck, which had miraculously ended up in the shade of a tree during the afternoon. “Stewart!” he cries and hurries to the driver’s seat while he takes out the lanyard holding his keys. He opens the door and heaves himself in with the assistance of the foot bar, and despite the car being in the shade, the car releases a wave of hot, compressed air that washes over him. Renjun follows him in, having to hop a little to land in the seat. 

“This thing is nice for a first car, how’d you get it?” he asks, feeling the dashboard.

“Isn’t it nice? Ten’s ex gave it to him, but Ten needed a bigger truck bed for his sculptures and stuff so he gave it to me. I was so happy I think I cried a little when he dropped it off.” Donghyuck mimes wiping away tears.

“Sounds like you. I can’t believe you named a tricked-out pickup truck _Stewart_ , though. You could’ve named it anything, and you chose the saddest, whitest name on the planet.”

“Hey, don’t insult Stewie like that, asshole. One more comment and you walk home.”

“Whatever,” Renjun grumbles. He leans forward to crank the air conditioning up to full blast, but it just ends up fanning the clammy car air in their faces. He rolls down the window instead, and thankfully a cool breeze filters in.

Renjun sighs, leaning his head back against the headrest. Donghyuck had left the radio station on alt-rock, and when “Believer” by Imagine Dragons transitions into “Drive” by Incubus, Renjun perks up and sings along.

“Whatever tomorrow brings I’ll be there...with open arms and open eyes,” Renjun sings, dramatically moving his hands. Renjun practically yells the “yeah” at the end of the line, hands curled into fists and eyes squeezed shut but sporting the biggest smile.

Donghyuck struggles to keep his focus on driving; his eyes dart back and forth between the road and Renjun’s captivating performance beside him as he follows the familiar streets to Renjun’s house. It justs amazes him that the Renjun passionately belting Incubus at the top of his lungs is the same Renjun that barely speaks in class. He thinks back to earlier in the day when Renjun let himself be coaxed out of his shell to taunt him openly and tease Mark and joke around with the coaches. He’s suddenly struck dumb with the realization that he’s so lucky Renjun trusts Donghyuck enough to just be himself around him, because Renjun is just so _dazzling_ when he is enjoying himself, laughing, no book to hide behind. A diamond in the rough.

As he pulls up to the curb beside Renjun’s house and lets the car idle, he sends a silent prayer to the universe that Renjun will continue to open up to people. Future team members, coaches, classmates, anyone.

Renjun doesn’t make a move to get out of the truck though. Instead he stills and waits for Hyuck to look over to him. His eyes hold that concern again, and the more Donghyuck looks, the more he recognizes the look as pity. He can feel his eyebrows furrow, his jaw set. He can’t help but be a little defensive; being seen as pathetic makes something in his gut churn with displeasure.

But Renjun is Renjun. He reads faces and emotions and sentences said in passing like he reads books. He can read between the lines. He sighs.

“Hyuck, I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you getting hurt with Mark. I know you made the comment about Yeri today—”

Hyuck cuts him off, voice laced with a delicate sort of fury. “I don’t like Mark anymore, Renjun. He and Yeri both deserve happiness, and I meant what I said.” His words are clipped, pointed.

“Yes, they deserve happiness. But are you sure you’re okay?” Renjun asks. His eyes hold wisdom beyond his years, a profound understanding of human nature.

Donghyuck’s anger bleeds out of him, shoulders slumping; he’s just too defeated. “I mean, not really? I don’t like him anymore but I’m not totally over him? You know, he never did anything to hurt me. He never led me on. It was just my mistake, I fell for a straight guy. It’s whatever, no hard feelings. He's my friend.”

“Hyuckie, it’s not whatever. Feelings are valid. And you can’t beat yourself up for liking someone, which is only human nature. I wasn’t asking you because I want you to punish yourself, I was asking you because I want to make sure you're okay. I don’t want you to be hurting. If you’re still hurting, deca this year will be torture.”

“It’s not a hurt, it’s an ache. And I’ll get over it. We’re good as friends. And if I’m lucky, I’ll have a whole life ahead of me where I can fall in love and have people fall in love with me. If I’m lucky, this year can be one of those years.” He’s trying to be optimistic. That goes along with the whole trying-to-be-a-better-person ordeal.

“Of course. You know I love you, right?” 

“Yeah, just not the kind of love I’m talking about,” Donghyuck chuckles.

Renjun smiles and leans over the truck’s console to tackle Donghyuck into a tight hug. Renjun doesn’t hug him like this super often, but when he does, Donghyuck always walks away feeling 10 pounds lighter. He marvels at Renjun’s strength. He nods against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Renjun a little tighter.

Renjun pulls back. He’s smiling softly. His eyes are hopeful, shining, expressive. “We’ll make it a good year, promise. Thanks for the ride.” He picks up his bag, finally opening up the door and hopping out, letting some cool air slip out of the truck. He sends a little wave behind him. He’s not even halfway up the driveway before he’s fishing around in his backpack for _Hamlet_. Donghyuck laughs to himself as he pulls away and heads home.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Donghyuck unlocks the front door and shucks off his shoes, shuffling straight to his room down the hall. He dumps his bag on the floor and throws himself face down on the bed, his body immediately sinking into the mattress. Finally, he can release some of the tension that comes with having to interact with people all day. He only gets to scream his first-day stress into his pillow for a minute before a body lands half on top of him, pinning him down.

“Hey, you ungrateful little turd. No ‘hello’ for your big brother?” Taeyong says, faux-menacing. Donghyuck can’t see his face from where his head is pinned under a pillow, but he can tell he’s smiling. 

Taeyong sits up, pulling the pillow off Donghyuck’s head as Donghyuck pouts. He wanted to bury his anger into his pillow for a little longer. “I didn’t see you when I walked in, Turdimus Prime. Hello.”

“Hello to you too, Turdasaurus Rex, how was your first day of school?”

“Ugh, Timmy Turder, just because Dad isn’t here doesn’t mean _you_ have to ask me how school is. It’s the first day, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, ‘I don’t know?’” Taeyong asks, confused. Donghyuck finally pulls himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs to hang off the bed.

“I don’t know!” he says, exasperated. 

Taeyong gives him a look that says, _really?_

Donghyuck sighs. “I think this year is going to be better than last year, but I just don’t know. I can’t see the future.”

Taeyong hums thoughtfully but still nods. Donghyuck takes it as a sign to continue.

“Like, I think the team is going to be nicer this year and I’ll meet cool people, but Dad isn’t going to be here, he’s in Boston, and Mom’s in Arizona, so it cancels out. And I thought the team was going to be nice last year, but we know how that turned out. I just don’t know what to feel.” 

“Well, thanks for telling me, twerp. In regards to your dilemma, I think if you stand by what you told me this morning, that you were going to try to be a better person and send good vibes into the universe, I think you’ll be fine. Those good vibes will come back to you in the form of kindness, I think. Keep your thoughts of your surroundings positive.”

“It’s easier said than done,” Donghyuck huffs as he flops back onto his bed, recalling his thoughts about Lucas from earlier today, and how quick he was to judge someone superficially.

“I know that, trust me,” Taeyong laughs a little under his breath before flopping back next to Donghyuck, mimicking his position. There’s a moment of silence as they both stare up at the ceiling in thought, watching the fan spin lazy circles. Taeyong’s eyes flutter shut.

“It’ll all work out in the end, bub. You just have to keep faith. Every bad experience makes you a little stronger in some way,” Taeyong says, almost like a prayer, hardly above a whisper.

He opens his eyes and turns his head. Donghyuck can feel his eyes on him, but can’t bear to face him. He feels guilty because he’s needed the comfort of so many people today. Why can’t he just be okay?

“It’s okay to be worried and confused, Duckie. And it’s hard, but we can work on overcoming it all together. It’s okay to need help,” he pauses. “Remember what Mom’s mom used to say? ‘Trees are unwavering; they grow roots for stability and branches for strength.’”

Donghyuck mouths the last bit along with him, eyes distant. “‘But that growth takes time.’” He breathes out, squeezes his eyes shut, and shoots up. When he opens his eyes, the sun filtering in through the blinds looks brighter. He takes it all in. Deep breath.

“Okay. I’m good. Thank you.”

“Anytime bubby.”

Donghyuck smiles. It’s better. “How was work today?”

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to ask about school, but you’re allowed to ask about work?” Taeyong teases, mock-defensive. Donghyuck shrugs, but they’re both smiling.

“The deli is fun,” Taeyong says, standing up and hovering by the doorway. “I really enjoy baking bagels, it’s relaxing.”

“God, you’re such a loser.”

“A loser that brought home bagels for dinner.” Taeyong’s face is overflowing with mirth.

“I’ll accept your loserness, though. For the bagels,” Donghyuck declares quickly. He needs those bagels.

Taeyong stops leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed and walks away, satisfied. “That’s what I thought!”

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Donghyuck finishes his schoolwork in only 45 minutes with the miraculous power of Britney Spears’ Greatest Hits. Once he finishes the godforsaken calculus worksheet he sits cross-legged on the carpet and pulls out his bass guitar and laptop, quickly searching for sheet music. He’s three-quarters of the way through learning the bass line of “Toxic” when he gets a text from Jaemin.

**the three MUSTateers: jaemoney and jennifer**

**jaemoney:** yo hyuck did u talk to kim?

Donghyuck knows he shouldn’t tell them about 6th period, but then he remembers how nervous he was when he was trying out and decides it wouldn’t hurt to boost their confidence. Besides, they’re his best friends. If he can’t trust them, he can’t trust anyone.

**me:** yeah b

**me:** you didn’t hear it from me but if you guys try out you’re on!!

**jennifer:** Wowzers

**jaemoney:** wait for real?

**me:** yes!! lol musties you’re doing deca now whether you like it or not

**jennifer:** Please stop calling me musty

**jaemoney:** why u earned that title lmao

**jennifer:** He called you musty too

**jaemoney:** im musty and PROUD

**jennifer:** Hyuck can you write a song entitled “Jaemin is musty” please? It’s important and we have to let the pubic know

**jennifer:** Public**

**jennifer:** Shit

**jaemoney:** PUBIC

**jaemoney:** LMAO

**jaemoney:** IM CACKLINH

**jaemoney:** WE HAVE TO LET THE PUBIC KNOW

**jennifer:** I hate you literally so much I KNEW you would be like this ugh gross

Donghyuck decides that the next flurry of texts from a bickering Jaemin and Jeno is stupid, and he’s about to turn off his phone and go back to learning Britney songs (ironically, of course) when a private notification pops up.

**private chat: jennifer**

**jennifer:** Hey just in case you didn’t already know I’m sick of Jaemin but by any chance did you talk to the coaches about my cousin too?

**me:** wbk you’re sick of jaemin lol

**me:** but no b :(( sorry!!

**me:** I could talk to johnny tmrw though if you want??

**jennifer:** No no it’s cool it’s just my mom haha you know how she is

Donghyuck can’t help but frown. Jeno’s mom is, well, disappointing. She doesn’t live up to the title of mother very well.

**me:** unfortunately :// do you wanna talk abt it?? are you okay??

**jennifer:** Can I call you?

Donghyuck sends a quick “yes” before gently scooting his stuff aside and hopping back on the bed. As he waits for Jeno to call, his eyes follow the ceiling fan’s circles again. He thinks of his conversation with Taeyong earlier, and even Renjun before that, and how a person he trusts can make him feel warmed from the inside out. He hopes he can pay that kindness forward to Jeno.

“Hey, you sure this is fine?” Jeno’s voice comes through, clearly on edge. Donghyuck can pick up shuffling on the other end of the line and he already knows Jeno is pacing back and forth in his socks on the garage’s cement flooring.

“Yeah, Jen. It’s fine. So what did she do this time?”

Jeno groans, agitated. He sounds a little like a strangled cat. “The usual. You know we already discussed me joining deca, and she agreed to it because she always rails on me for drumming and says this will be better for me. But now she’s railing on me for not putting family first because I didn’t ensure that Jisung will get on even though I’ve met the kid maybe once? Like yeah, he’s my cousin’s cousin or something but he’s not really _family_. And I don’t even know if _I’ll_ get on! She’s telling me I’m being inconsiderate and that if deca is going to make me this entitled she doesn’t want me to do it!”

There’s a pause in his ranting filled with heavy breaths. The quiet clang of metal on metal resonates over the line, and a soft _oomph_ , the sound of an exhale leaving Jeno’s body as he lands on his drum stool, slumping over the drum kit. Donghyuck can picture Jeno’s fingers itching to wrap around his drumsticks, the way they always do when he’s anxious.

“And that’s only part of it. She says being good at deca would be my only redeeming aspect on my college applications, but now she might not even let me do it! She says it’s all my fault because I did nothing this summer, but she was the one who forced me to stay home and do SAT prep! I’m not even a senior yet!” Jeno sounds frustrated, maybe on the verge of tears. This is only one instance in a lifetime of Jeno’s mom’s attempts to sabotage her own son. 

Donghyuck hums, his fingers picking at a loose thread on his comforter. It’s hard to acknowledge everything wrong with Jeno’s mother. “I think your mom is doing that thing again, where she tears you down a little, hoping to motivate you to prove her wrong? It’s sad that she can’t tell how hurtful she is.” Jeno’s drumstick is frantically tapping away in the background, fast and persistent, but he’s still listening.

“You’re one of the most considerate people I know, Jeno. Don’t listen to her.”

“But how am I supposed to not listen to her?!” The last word is punctuated by the sound of a drumstick coming down heavily on a crash cymbal, a reflection of Jeno’s anger. The sound fades as he continues. “I’ll only receive more shit from her if I don’t listen. I’m so sick of it.” he spits out with venom.

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say. His family isn’t anywhere near perfect, but his family never goes out of their way to belittle him, to make him feel like he’s a worthless, horrible human being. After years of listening to what Jeno’s mom has put him through, he feels lucky, and his heart aches for Jeno. How can Jeno remain such a positive force on others while being attacked with so much negativity? He decides it’s best to let Jeno know that he wonders about that all the time.

“Jeno, your mom is the least understanding and most hypocritical person I’ve ever known. I'm constantly impressed by how kind and optimistic you are despite everything your mom says. I hope you can be confident in that, and ignore what she says. Maybe you can listen, but just let it go in one ear and out the other.” He tries to make the last sentence sound hopeful, even if it’s a little bit of a question.

The drumstick tapping stops abruptly. “But she’s my _mom_ , Hyuck. A part of me always wants to listen to her. A part of me just… _instinctually_ craves her validation.” His voice is shaky, he sounds heartbroken. Donghyuck would be too if he didn’t feel loved by one of the only people who’s supposed to love him regardless.

“Your mom does love you, Jeno. But she can only do it in a way that’s toxic. It reflects all of her own insecurities that she ends up pushing on you. I do think she loves you, though. She just can’t show it.”

“Maybe.” It’s whispered. They are both quiet as Jeno’s breath returns to its normal pattern. Donghyuck wants to pay it all forward. When he’s defeated, people tell him that they love him.

“You know, if it makes you feel any better, _I_ love you.”

Jeno finally laughs, but it’s sad. Donghyuck can still sense that there is a smile there, though. Jeno has the best smile.

“Thanks, I love you, too.” A pregnant pause fills the air. The next words are hesitant. “It’ll all be okay, right? This will all work out?” Jeno’s voice is a little helpless, but a little hopeful, too.

Donghyuck remembers all the good people in his life, and he smiles, too. “Of course. Everything will be fine. Better than fine, actually.”

“Okay,” Jeno says, and pauses as a voice in the background yells something at him. “Wait, I have to go, the devil calls.” He’s a little bitter, but he doesn’t sound nearly as freaked out as when he started the call. Donghyuck considers it a win.

“Alright, have fun!” he calls after Jeno sarcastically.

Jeno laughs easily as he says he’ll see Donghyuck tomorrow, and then hangs up. Donghyuck looks back up at the ceiling fan, a small, content smile on his face. Better.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Donghyuck has “Toxic” down cold by the time Taeyong calls him out to the kitchen for dinner. The sun has sunk a little lower in the sky to just behind the yellow kitchen curtains, and the room is bathed in a honey glow. “Waterloo Sunset” by The Kinks drifts in quietly from the radio in the next room over. Taeyong and Donghyuck are sitting together in a comfortable silence on the kitchen counter, doctoring up their bagels with cream cheese and lox when the phone begins to ring. 

Taeyong hops off the counter, bagel still in hand. “I’ll get it.”

“Hi Dad,” he says around a bite of the bagel. “How’s Boston?”

As he listens to his dad’s response, Taeyong smiles really wide. His dad has that effect, he radiates warmth, always glowing.

“Nice, I’m glad the patient responded to the meds well...Yes, the deli is good, I actually got to learn how to smoke salmon yesterday so now I can make my own lox, which is super cool...Yeah, the business classes are more helpful than I thought, thanks for recommending them...”

Donghyuck gradually tunes out their conversation about Taeyong’s plans to open his own restaurant in a few years, instead choosing to eat his bagel and analyze the small hexagonal floor tiles, finding different shapes and patterns in them. He’s startled out of his reverie when Taeyong shoves the phone in his face, “Dad wants to talk to you.”

He grabs the phone and swallows the last bite of his bagel. “Hey Dad, what’s up?”

“Duckie! I miss you! How was school? Deca?” Despite the fact that his Dad must have just finished a 20-hour shift at the hospital he is doing his residency at, and that he must feel dead tired ( _okay, maybe not the best phrasing for a doctor_ , Donghyuck thinks), he still sounds excited to talk to him. Donghyuck instantly melts.

“School was good! I don’t have Coach Kim or Coach Seo as teachers this year, which is pretty upsetting, but my Calc teacher is pretty wild so that’ll be interesting. And Deca is good! The theme this year is Africa, so studying music will be fun with all the rhythms. And I think I’ve convinced Seo to put Jeno and Jaemin on the team, so it’s going to rock.”

“Nice! Did you tell Mr. Seo that he’ll have to watch over you while I’m gone this year?” Donghyuck can hear the smile in his voice.

(Taeyong’s jaw drops on the side, offended. “I can take perfectly good care of you myself!” he whispers.)

“Are you kidding me? I already call him Dad.”

His Dad laughs, and Donghyuck can picture him in his scrubs, face breaking into a full grin. It’s been less than a month and the heartache of missing him is still so sharp. “I’m glad, but don’t go replacing me just yet, okay?”

“Oh, silly Dad, you can’t be replaced.” He hopes his dad understands just how much he means that. “I’m happy I still got to do this year here, even if you’re gone.”

“Me too. It would’ve been wrong for me to uproot you like that if it could be avoided. Has mom called you?” A yawn crackles over the line.

“Yeah, she called last night. She sent me a package of school supplies and nail polish earlier this week. Oh! She also sent me an MJ shirt and a Queen shirt, they’re dope.”

“I’m glad. Alright Duckie,” he says, mid-yawn. “If I don’t go to bed soon I’ll pass out right here on the phone, so tell me something you learned today, quick.”

Donghyuck fills to the brim with love. Three thousand miles won’t change a tradition. He’s been telling his dad a fact he learned at school each day since the first day of Kindergarten.

“All humans share a common ancestor that originated in Africa like 6 million years ago, so according to the guide, we are all ‘distant cousins.’ You know Dad, with their logic, Mom technically is your distant cousin.” It’s really hard to say it all with a straight face. 

Donghyuck can hear his dad recoil. “That’s ridiculous.” 

He misses him so much. “I know, Dad.”

“Good. I’m going to bed, goodnight Duckie. Tell TY goodnight, too.”

“I will. ’Night, Dad. Love you.”

“Love you too.” The sleepy smile is present in his voice when he hangs up.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

While he was eating, Donghyuck received three messages. One was from Renjun asking if Donghyuck still had his Renjun’s copy of _King Lear_ from last year when Donghyuck needed to copy annotations for an assignment last minute, to which he responded that he would bring it in tomorrow. Another was from Sicheng explaining that there wasn’t enough room in his van for Donghyuck so he would have to drive himself to the gig they had Friday. The last one was from Ten.

**private chat: two out of ten**

**two out of ten:** I’m on shift boba’s on me

**me:** free boba,, intriguing tell me more

**two out of ten:** I want your first-day gossip I need you to tell me about all the cute boys

**two out of ten:** Leave Taeyong at home though he doesn’t like it when I encourage you to gossip he’s boring

**two out of ten:** Also I saw him two days ago I haven’t seen you in a bit

**me:** okay!! you had me at free boba ;)) be there in 15

Ten is an art student at the closest state school, but he works at a family-owned donut place only a mile away; Donghyuck can’t remember the last time he actually went there for donuts though and not just for Ten and his boba discounts. The drive there is fast, and when Donghyuck walks into the empty shop, Ten already has their drinks ready on the counter.

“Ew, Donghyuck, who invited you?” he sneers. It’s their ritual.

Donghyuck pauses halfway in to glare at Ten, who just laughs at his miffed expression. “Here, come on.” He picks up the drinks and two extra wide straws and slides out from behind the counter, slipping into a booth next to a window. Donghyuck follows him.

“What, you aren’t going to ask me to spill the tea?” Donghyuck asks, shaking his milk tea drink, cheesy grin in place, eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. The dark tapioca balls swirl upwards in the cup. It’s Ten’s turn to look miffed.

“I despise you. So, tell me about school, any hotties?” _Capricious_ , Donghyuck thinks, _is the best word to describe Ten_. Donghyuck aggressively stabs the straw through the plastic seal and takes a long sip, chewing a bit on the boba before managing to speak around it.

“I mean kinda? Jeno thinks this guy in our Calc class is hot.” His words are garbled with food in his mouth.

“Do you think he's hot?”

Donghyuck finally chews through the tapioca. It’s tough to swallow. He tries to sound indifferent. “I don’t know, I haven’t really looked at him.”

Ten gasps lightly, and then gives him the most mischievous look. “You _do_ think he’s hot.” It’s whispered, like a secret.

Donghyuck averts his eyes, taking another sip. Suddenly the speckled plastic tabletop is fascinating.

Ten chuckles, giddy, triumphant. He’s blatantly mocking Donghyuck.

Donghyuck glares at him. “Will you stop it, please? He’s a gross idiotic football player, I’m trying not to find him cute, he goes against everything I stand for.”

Ten nods, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. “An _idiotic_ football player in AP Calc BC? Sounds likely....” He smirks as he moves the straw to his mouth.

“Seriously, shut it. I’m trying to be in denial here, every fiber of my pop-punk being is telling me to find him gross.” 

Ten laughs. “Okay, anyone else?”

Donghyuck hums, chewing. “Maybe this guy in my—”

“Wait, is your coach still cute?” Ten cuts him off. Donghyuck chokes a bit on his drink and has a small coughing fit.

“I’m sorry, _what the fuck?_ ”

“Is your coach still cute? I think his name was Josh? Jack?” Ten acts nonchalant, like he didn’t just almost cause Donghyuck’s premature death.

“It’s Johnny. And ew, I refuse to let him be your rebound, he’s too good for that. And to settle for you, really.”

“Hey!” Ten reaches across the table to smack him just as the bell to the door chimes. After landing one half-hearted slap, he immediately abandons his attack to move behind the counter and assist the entering customer, smiling sweetly. Donghyuck can almost believe that Ten isn’t actually the devil incarnate when he wears that innocent, enticing smile. But then he remembers it’s the same smile that can convince men and women alike to buy two whole boxes of sickly sugary donuts for no reason and retracts that thought.

Donghyuck looks out of the window. The sky is a deep violet that somehow blends well with the vibrant peach and mint colors of the shop’s interior. It’s funny that even strip mall California can be serene. 

The bell rings out again when the customer leaves, a bag in hand. Ten slides back into the seat opposite of Donghyuck and pulls out his phone, pulling up his camera roll.

“Here, I haven’t gotten to show you this new piece I’m working on. It’s on campus.” Donghyuck takes the phone and looks at the picture presented to him. It’s of a half-finished mural. It’s bright and colorful, all these beautiful warmer tones, but the most striking thing about it is that there are two large areas of clay and plaster molded onto the wall, projecting outwards into the open space.

“Woah, that’s so dope!” Donghyuck zooms in on the picture to the lumps of clay, and they suddenly shift from shapeless blobs to the basic forms of outstretched cupped hands. “Wait, are those hands?”

“Yeah! The concept is ‘catching sunlight.’ They hired me for a mural, but of course I tried to put my own special twist on it with the sculpting. It looks cool, right?” Ten glows with pride, and he has every right to. His massive installation artworks leave Donghyuck awestruck every single time. Something about them makes Donghyuck want to be an artist too, to think of his own special way to convey an idea in a way that’s never been done before.

“Definitely. You have to take me to see it in person when it’s done. Those hands are massive though, how did you even get them up there?”

Ten laughs. “Oh God, it was awful. First, when I proposed my idea to the art department, I had to convince them to let me drill into the side of the wall so I can anchor the hands there. That was a battle in itself. But _then_ I had to sculpt the hands and actually get them up there. The hands barely fit into my truck bed, and I had to have two classmates bring ladders and help me out. They probably want to kill me by now.”

“I would want to kill you, too. Stealing a coveted campus project and making them do your dirty work? Sheesh, it’s like you’re out for blood.”

“Hey, I go to class and work and make art like the rest of them, I just do it a little bit better.” Ten winks, cocky. “They’re paying me, like, almost five months of my rent for this, so now I can save a little more for other stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Like my ‘get me the fuck out of the valley’ fund.”

“That’s a noble cause.”

“I know.”

“I’ll miss you.” He says bluntly, because it’s the truth. Despite their back-and-forth, he loves Ten like a brother.

Ten smiles a little morosely. “It won’t be for a while, though, don’t worry.” A pause. “Would you visit me?” His voice is laced with doubt, very un-Ten-like.

Donghyuck laughs, a little shocked. “Are you kidding? Please, take me with you. This place sucks.”

Ten closes his eyes. He has a faint smile when he says, “I can’t take you with me, there’s still something for you here.” He pauses; Donghyuck can’t decipher just exactly what he’s implying. “I just want to know if you would visit," Ten finishes.

"Of course I would," Donghyuck states, softly but confidently. Ten's smile restores itself to its full, arrogant glory. Sometimes he needs someone to tell him he really is all that and more.

Donghyuck slurps up the rest of his drink loudly, totally ruining the moment, but Ten couldn't care less. He sends him off with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to come see him soon, regardless of where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Here are my cc and twitter links! I’m always open to answering questions uwu
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/newcutietech) || [twt](https://twitter.com/newcutietech)
> 
> Please be friends with me, I still have 3 whole weeks until college starts and I’m!! So!! Bored!!
> 
> I swear Lucas is actually in this. I’ve already written part of the next chapter and he’s all over it. The fic will also, like, get happier next chapter. I swear this isn't supposed to be all angst, this chapter is a fluke.
> 
> And let me know if there are any problems with my work, whether they be issues in style or content. I know I have a lot of room for improvement (like in every category whoops), so I’ll gladly take constructive criticism!! Hehe <3


End file.
